I'm Like a Lawyer
by EWHH its Kenna
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Frown. She has... -cringe- "Matured."


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

Beta read by PurificationArrow.

* * *

**I'm Like a Lawyer with the Way I'm Always Trying to Get You Off (You & Me)**

* * *

-

-

_In the ninja world, those who break the rules are called trash. That is true; however, those who abandon their friends are lower than trash._

-

Onyx eyes stared, almost in a daze, as the rain drops seemed to hit the newly formed puddles.

Every so often, an echo reverberated off the walls from men walking around in the corridors, behind, or in the puddles themselves. With its formation, a slight flinch would wake him from his trance. Within only seconds though, he reverted back to his old habits.

_Some things may never change._

The rustle of the leaves seemed to ring throughout the forests' terrain which was located behind his room outside of the hideout. Wind breeze blew crisp ice drops against his face. A demeaning state, how he was brought to just staring and musing over his past. This man, he should be training! But... training past already and the day was too far gone.

He admits that he didn't want to leave, but Sasuke couldn't change the factor he _didn't _go back.

_(He missed it.)_

Why?

_(It would show weakness)_

He had business to attend to.

_(He was scared.)_

Sasuke watched as the clouds began to cover the moons illumination, they crept through the air as though a predator stalking its prey, slowly loitering by. The shade covered him, and his mind began to drift to what might have become of his friends now. That was all he had left to do.

Nothing more. No more.

No more making friends.

Nothing was left to make friends.

_(He didn't want to lose anything else)_

_How were they doing? Who were they now..?_

Especially that girl.

The pink haired angel that seemed to distract him from his training, that seemed to even reach the peak of obscuring his goal. His vengeance. Sasuke hated her.

(Yet he _loved_ her.)

He hated her smiles. He hated her laughs. He hated that she was getting what she wanted. She wanted to slowly rip him apart, and the Uchiha actually began to believe she was succeeding. He hated that.

He hated that she was winning.

_(He wished she could have won completely.)_

He hated that she was there. There just watching him turn his back on Konoha. Turning his back on their team. Team 7. Watching him turn his back on Kakashi. On Naruto.

_On her._

Sasuke watched as the rain continue to fall. His facade of emotions took over, moreover, leaving a body to appear as though it were catatonic.

Dead.

But, a smirk appeared on his face as he continued his pondering. As Uchiha Sasuke continued to day dream.

How could she have done this to him..? Didn't she say that she loved him?

Sakura, that girl! Sakura _did _tell him that she loved him, that she would do anything for the youngest Uchiha. But, she seemed to be destroying him without even saying anything other than three tiny words.

No matter how funny and cruel she was. Sasuke was able to let out a deep, masculine chuckle. _Sakura played with irony as though it were a toy._

The hate that has always been in the Uchiha's heart.

Three little words, demeaning his life, belittling his ideal hatred.

_"I love you!"_

Sasuke grimaced at her words. Sasuke grimaced at her. Sasuke let his eyes fade shut.

_(He wanted everything to do with her.)_

_"Why—"_

Eyes forcing even tighter.

_"—Do you always stay silent?"_

_"Why do I have to tell you anything?!" Sasuke yelled angrily._

_"I know about your clan—"_

_Sasuke stared at her._

_"—But that won't bring your happiness."_

_Sasuke scoffed as Sakura's tears continued to hit the ground._

_"That won't make anyone happy."_

_The wind stood still as Sakura looked back up._

_"No one."_

_"The four of us did things together, but it was my heart who had sworn revenge in the end." Sasuke said coldly._

A hand pounded on the door, as someone knocked for entrance.

_"You! Are you going to choose to be alone again?! Everything you have—"_

_"Yes." Sasuke growled, cutting her off._

The knock grew louder.

_"I have family and friends..." Sakura said without hesitation._

_"—If you leave"_

_Emerald orbs stared deeply into empty midnight eyes._

_"To me—"_

_No emotion, no regret, was present in his eyes._

_"—It will be the same as being alone!" Sakura breathed._

Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall. "GO THE FUCK AWAY."

_"From here on, it will be a different path... for all of us." Sasuke said as his back faced her._

"Sasuke-kun, it's important." A voice hissed behind the door.

_"Sakura..."_

Sasuke stood up angrily, fists clenched as blood seemed to slowly drip from his clenched palms.

"Hn." The Uchiha opened the door and walked out. Orochimaru greeted him with his sly smile, as they walked to the observation lab to talk. Kabuto was already waiting, as he cut through a dead body with a scalpel.

Sasuke stared at Kabuto as the scalpel dug deep opening the body, tearing apart the flesh, the blackened organs inside. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"It is time, Sasuke-kun." The snake bearer, breathed into his ear.

_"...Thank you."_

_(For everything.)_

-

_i. We are the new face of failure,  
prettier and younger, but not any better off.  
Bulletproof and loneliness.._

-

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru and smirked, "What happened to killing Itachi?"

Orochimaru looked at him. "You gave your soul up to kill him, that's what I will do."

_"Sasuke-kun—"_

"How do you plan on killing someone, who is by far stronger than you, Orochimaru?" Sasuke snorted.

Orochimaru's smile turned into an ungraceful frown. "I have a few tricks—"

"You do not." Sasuke retorted, cutting off the sannin.

Orochimaru scowled and looked at the tan faced man. He had become stronger under his wing, but Orochimaru had become hesitant. Was he strong enough to overcome even himself? "Kabuto, go to the training grounds. Pick more herbs and practice." Orochimaru stated, "Come back in a while." Kabuto looked at Orochimaru and paused. A few minutes took place and Kabuto sighed and gave a small nod, disappearing.

"Don't get too cocky boy." Orochimaru was growing angry, and Sasuke could see this. The sannin's eyes furrowed closer together, as the purple grace lines almost touched. The wrinkles made exaggerated depressions on Orochimaru's weary face. Small lines gracing his cheek bones let anyone discover his growing age and weakness.

Orochimaru was sick.

Maybe the verge of death which explained why he was rushing the transfiguration process.

The Uchiha smirked, "You can't even take me."

"Watch your tongue, you ungrateful child." Orochimaru hissed, disappearing with a malicious grin.

Sasuke closed his eyes and sat down on the chair. The mind was a powerful tool and Orochimaru was in unknown territory when inside his body.

_"—I love—"_

Sasuke growled angrily. Orochimaru was playing games with his thoughts. "Sasuke-kun..." A whisper blew into his ear as the Uchiha turned around with a katana and stabbed the body.

Blood sprayed out as a pink headed girl fell to the ground.

"Sasu-ke-ku—" The sentence wasn't finished.

Sasuke stared in awe as the girl's lifeless body continued to flow a river of blood. The Uchiha's eyes widened the slightest. It was funny that Orochimaru knew his weakness, but made the worst impressions of display. Sasuke chuckled as he picked up the sword, the snake was no where near a good actor, much less a fighter.

_"—you."_

The snake eyes grew behind him as the curse seal began to spread. "You are a fool thinking you can hinder me with past experiences."

"So you say, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru's tongue licked his lips, as he murmured words against Sasuke's back. A shudder running down his spinal cord as the Uchiha twitched in annoyance.

Disgusting.

_-_

_  
ii. Me and you, Setting in a honeymoon.  
If I woke up next to you.._

_  
-_

The Uchiha walked out of the door as Kabuto was returning.

Both of them stopped in front of each other. "Orochimaru, intruders on the premises! ANBU!"

Kabuto spoke with haste. "They're here."

The man stared at him, not speaking.

Kabuto stared at him in awe, "...Which one are you?"

A malicious smile appeared on his face.

_-_

_  
iii. Collect the bad habits,  
That you couldn't bear to keep  
Out of the woods but I love.  
From sour bottled baby girl  
with eyes the size of baby worlds._

_  
-_

Naruto looked at Sakura as the girl went to the next room, and rolled a smoke bomb under the door. Once the smoke started to escape the gap beneath the door and into the hallway, she kicked the door open. Then both Naruto and she ran in and checked to make sure no Sound members were in there.

If there were, they were killed on the spot.

A dead-end followed as Sakura cursed; they only had two hallways left. "Oi, Naruto you go to the right, I'll take the left." Sakura called out sprinting left, as Naruto dispersed into the opposite direction.

Naruto jogged down, slugging smokers under two doors at a time. The blonde's hallway was from what he saw by far longer than Sakura's. Naruto heard movement in the room he dropped the last bomb in and pulled a bloodied kunai out. He then slammed the door open…

-

Sakura sprinted fast across the hallway; there weren't any doors left. Surprised, she was taken aback to find a single door at the end of the hallway. Sakura widened her eyes as she heard the movement behind the doors.

As well as familiar voice, familiar lines.

That familiar tone.

_-_

_  
iv. We are the new face of failure,  
Prettier and younger but not any better off.  
Bulletproof and loneliness  
at best, at best.._

_-_

Onyx eyes bled crimson his ears perked as he heard a noise forming outside the door. Soon enough, smoke began to cover the air. Kabuto dispersed, as he had done what he was supposed to which was notifying him of the ANBU. The man sat on a throne-like chair twirling a marble across the palm of his hand, in a circular motion.

Musing.

_(Reminiscing.)_

The door was smashed open as a figure swiftly tried to attack him. Sasuke stood up without a moment's hesitation and tossed both marbles at the target's vital nerves. The figure flew back and flipped landing gracefully, feet in a cat stance. Sasuke's eyes watched as smoke began to fade.

The marbles slowly succumbed to the gravitational force as they fell quickly to the ground.

The intruder coughed into their right hand, and then was ready in defensive position.

Sasuke grinned. The person actually thought he would waste his time in a fight with them.

Soon enough, irony took its toll.

The smoke became oblivious, leaving only the air surrounding him. As he took his few breaths of gratitude, shock, anger, and hate.

(Even a smirk appeared within mere seconds.)

___-_

___  
v. Me and you, setting in a honeymoon._  
_If I woke up next to you..  
If I woke up next to you.._

___  
-_

"S-sasuke—" Sakura barely managed to breathe.

Sharingan blindly stared straight through Sakura.

_"—I love you!"_

Crimson orbs flickered. "What are you doing here, Sakura?"

"I_-_..."

"..."

In Sakura's mind, Sasuke seemed to have grown more catatonic over the years, more silent.

Only within the few moments, had Sakura been able to comprehend and have realization hit her.

Sasuke was the same.

Yet, different.

All he was doing was running further away from the Uchiha clan, further away from Konoha, further away from—

"Come back with us." Sakura said intently. As she watched Sasuke's mouth twitch, as though he was ready to say something. Instead he just stood silent. "Please, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura still held her term of endearment. The girl was still too innocent. Sakura was still, that 12-year old girl he remembered.

Yet, different. Sakura's emitting chakra proved a great increase in strength, her looks had matured , as well as—to Sasuke's dismay, her eyes.

The same green as before, yet more absent-minded. More color-filled. More lost. More day-dreamy...

More Sakura.

_—Away from family._

_—Away from Konoha._

(He didn't want to hurt her.)

"Tch." Sasuke growled, "I have no intention of that, Sakura."

_—Away from—_

Pause.

_—Her._

"Please, Sasuke-kun." Sakura begged, as she walked towards him.

"Go home."

Sakura smiled sadly, "You still are always, silent."

"..."

"Why?" Sakura's hand slowly reached out to touch his chest, to touch him, to feel him by her side.

_To feel he was human._

_To feel..._

"I'm sure you still think revenge will make you happy. Yet do you know what happiness is?" Sakura asked, angered, annoyed, frustrated, scared, intimidated, lost, and indecisive of an accurate term to express it, so mixed.

"Hn."

_(Being with you.)_

Sakura was even surprised he didn't flinch at her touch. That he didn't back away from human contact, from her contact.

_To feel..._

"You know..."

_To feel that he was still... Alive._

Sakura's hand touched his warm chest, Sasuke's heart beat in unison with hers.

"I still lo—" Sakura gasped as Sasuke shoved his hand over her mouth at that very second.

Shock consumed her body, as though she felt paralyzed at his sudden outburst. His grasp on her cheekbone, was sure enough going to leave a bruise. His emitting anger seemed as though it was ready to make another sudden outburst at any given moment.

It scared her.

"Don't say it!" Sasuke growled, as Sakura stared at him shocked. However, feeling slightly regretful at his own attack against her, Sasuke slowly let his hand turn into a gentle hold.

It was almost _comforting_.

_(For both of them.)_

___-  
vi. The best way to make it through  
(with hearts and wrists intact,)  
is to realize—Two outta three ain't bad.  
_-

To both of their dismay, Sasuke let his grasp down and the moment end quickly. Sasuke wanted to hint anything for her; but he didn't want her to want to stay.

_(He didn't want her hurt.)_

"You don't Sakura." Sasuke stated dryly, anger present.

Sakura looked at him sadly. Sakura wasn't sad for herself and the fact that Sasuke was trying to deny her love once again. But, for him. That he was in such a deep burrow of denial, in such a great depression of loss, he lost it.

He lost happiness.

_"You can't."_

Sakura cried. In the first time in ages, since he left, she began to cry.

Sakura cried for herself. Sakura cried for Naruto. For Team 7.

Sakura cried,_ for Sasuke._

"Sakura..." Sasuke began.

Sakura looked at him. "I love you."

Sasuke frowned, "..."

"I'm sorry, but I still love you." Sakura cried as she shook uncontrollably.

_("Sakura—")_

"...Go home."

Sakura looked at him, "Konoha will forgive you!"

"Go..."

Sakura stared at him, as Sasuke walked behind a wall. "Everyone will!"

"Sakura-chan!" A voice called began to grow, as it mustered through the closed door.

"... I will." Sakura muttered, breathless as tears formed into puddles.

-  
_vii. Me and you  
Setting in a honeymoon  
If I woke up next to you, If I woke up next to you.._  
-

"Did you find him?!" Naruto yelled out, running up to her. "Wha—"

"..."

"—Why are you crying?!"

"Naruto, he's gone."

"...?"

_("—Thank you." Everything went black.)_

"Sasuke isn't here."

Sakura could see Naruto's disappointment, as he turned his back to her. Maybe to hide his own tears, or maybe to not watch her own.

Life was filled with too many 'maybes'.

"Let's go home, Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave one last look back, as she followed Naruto out the door.

Sakura felt her heart shatter into two, once again. Sakura heard him say it, those two words that destroyed her life.

_"Thank you."_ The breath whispered into her ear, as tears slipped down her cheeks once again.

_(For everything.)_

* * *

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** I thought that is ironic or whatever that they both die from several words.

**Please, Review. (:**

XUchihaSakuraX


End file.
